Look At What You Did!
by Ivorii
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa returns to Japan in the beginning of 11th grade. She blindly falls for Taichi when he confesses to her, when she hears that Sora loved Yamato. Though deep inside her she love Yamato, but will she realize what she did is wrong and tell Yamato and the public the truth? Or will she let herself and Yamato be tricked by Sora and Taichi's true "feelings" toward them?


Mimi Tachikawa now in 11th grade was desperately looking at the clock and waiting for it to reach 3:30. Today would be her last day in New York and at this school. After much convincing and persuading her parents she finally succeeded in getting them to move back to Japan. 'Only 1 minute left and no more Ms. Polers lectures!' she thought happily as she gazed at the clock once more. '30,29,28,27...22,21,20,19-'

"Mimi Tachikawa!" Ms Polers hollers from the front of the class. Her big blue eyes full of anger and disgust as they look at Mimi. The whole class turn their heads and look at Mimi who has now turned bright red.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Polers?" Mimi asks

"So do you think that since its your last day you can slack off in my class?" she asked with a face that read 'I demand answers!' She crosses her arms over her chest while tapping her index finger on her arm waiting patiently for Mimi's answer. 'here comes those lectures!' Mimi thought as she rolled her eyes and shakes her head to think of some answers to give Ms. Polers.

"Well?" Ms. Polers asked with an annoyed expression slowly forming on her face. Suddenly the moment Mimi had been waiting for all day has come. The bell rings and everyone step over 's as they each try to make their ways out the class. Mimi decides this is her opportunity to avoid another lecture and runs ahead with her class and out the door. Mimi quickly made her way to her locker and grabbed her stuff when she closed her locker and turned around she saw all of her New York friends gazing at her with tears forming in their eyes some of them were actually crying. Mimi looked at them sadly and all of them went into this big group hug! When they finally left they each gave Mimi a gift of remembrance. Mimi headed to the front door where her mother usually picks her up. She saw that her mom still didn't come so she put down the bags she'd been carrying for a while now. After 15 minutes her mother appears.

"Hi Mum!" She greets her mother. Her mom looks at her. "Ready to go?" she questions her daughter.

"Yes" Mimi replied as her mother took her bags and headed out the door to the car. Before exiting the doors Mimi took one last glance at the school she attended for 3 years and left out the door.

**Japan..Odaiba High...**

Yamato Ishida was gazing at the clock and playing with his pencil in between his fingers, he wasn't paying the least bit of attention at what his Geography teacher was saying. Taichi Kamiya his best friend passed his a note secretly from under the desks.

"Pssst! Yamato" Taichi whispered trying to be as quiet as possible which was extremely hard for him considering he was known as the 'Loud Mouth' as he passed him the note. Yamato looked at him raised an eyebrow and took it.

_Dude. Sora said Mimi is gonna return tomorrow! We should plan something!_

_Taichi_

Yamato read it and wrote.

_Groovy._

_Yamato_

He folded it nicely and passed it over to Taichi. Taichi looked at him like he was crazy or something then passed a note at Sora. Yamato continued to space out a couple times during the rest of the lesson.

**New York... Tachikawa Apartment...**

Mimi was in her room nicely organizing her suitcases. She quickly grabbed a few objects and put them in her backpack. She then heard her father's voice calling her from the front door.

"Mimi! We have to go now!" he called out. Mimi took one last glance at her beautiful pink bedroom and came down with her suitcases and her backpack strapped to her back.

"Okay" she replied as she smiled at her parents. They looked at each other then smiled back at their daughter. Mimi was actually quite happy, she could see Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari and Yamato...yes him the one she wanted to see them most. A taxi cab was waiting for the family outside. Mimi's father instructed her to go inside while him and her mother would put the suitcases out in the trunk. When they finished Mimi's mother Rina sat in the back with Mimi and her father George sat in the passenger seat beside the taxi driver.

"Ready?" the taxi driver questioned.

"Yes" George replied

The taxi driver then started to drive to New York's airport. The trip took about 10 minutes without traffic included. When they got off the taxi George payed him as Mimi and Rina were unloading their suitcases from the trunk, once finished they headed inside the airport. They went to give their luggage to be placed in the airplane.

"hello" the women said as she smiled softly at Mimi.

"We have a flight to Japan" Rina informed

"Yes, if I can weigh your luggage & see your passports please" the women asked.

"Here you go" Rina replied as she gave the women the 3 passports and George gave the suitcases to another women who was weighing them, then they told the 3 to be scanned and then go to the waiting room to wait for the plane to arrive. They sat and Mimi grabbed a fashion magazine until she heard a voice boom through the intercom.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen but it seems that the plane from Japan to New York seems to have been delayed." the voice said apologetically.

"Oh no" Rina gasped.

**To be continued.**


End file.
